


Thirst

by Skrigget



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vampire!Peter, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes this unbelievable thirst comes over him. If Peter is not to be found in the jungles when his green orbs turn red there is only one other place he might be and Killian has no way of knowing when or why Peter emerges. But when Peter steps forwards and the dim light from the lantern falls upon his youthful, demonic face Killian can see the eyes; the eyes will always give him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt like doing this. And tbh it was only gonna be a short fic... that clearly didn't work out for me

Sometimes this unbelievable thirst comes over him. Like the waves crashes into the firing, the thirst overpowers him. It washes through him; his vein, his brain, taking away his free will. And if there’s something the king of Neverland does not approve of it’s being a slave, even to his own body. 

When the thirst hits him there’s nothing he can do about it. For someone so utterly incapable of accepting defeat it is without doubt remarkable that Peter is able to condemn himself to such horrors now and again. There’s no saying when the cravings will take over; when he’s hungry, when he’s alone, when his angry or irritated or simply because he’s bored. Although the lack of pattern when it comes to this thirst is alarming there still might be just a thread of meaning to it; it’s possibly that the thirst is a product of Peter’s own mind. At least he likes to think so because it gives him back some of the control he so involuntarily has to give up. 

There are certain battles that we cannot win, with this not said that failure or loss is a certainty in those before mentioned battles either, not at all. Peter knows this; it’s the very reason he can go through these manias – And Killian Jones knows it as well. Whether it’s a comfort or a promise of more pain to come for the pirate is not easy for a bystander to tell, but it ought to give the dear Hook some peace at night when the shadows grow longer and the ship stops rocking to the rhythm of the waves and an unnatural silence fall over The Jolly Roger. 

Peter knows not when the cravings hits him, he knows just that trying to control them will cost pain for him, and possibly everyone around him as well though that is of less concern to the demon, and therefor he has long since stopped trying control them. 

He can sense them, though. Years and years of practice have brought that much. He can tell when; his mind grows foggy, his limps grows first weaker and then stronger, his fingers starts trembling but not because of the cold and his tongue stars harassing his poor teeth. It gives him time, just enough, so he can warn people, should there be anyone around at the time. Given, of course, that he wants to and with Peter Pan one is never quite sure. 

His Lost Ones – at least the oldest such as Curly or Felix or Rufio – has grown to be able to tell as well. It’s something about the way their leader holds himself; he sits differently, walks differently, he even plays his pipe differently. Even if Peter wanted to – and he doesn’t – he would not be able to keep his secret from the oldest and it doesn’t annoy him as much as one could expect. Maybe it actually amuses him to see Felix look at him and realize what Peter has already realized himself: it is only a matter of seconds. 

Felix, however, is not one for disobeying orders – not even when his own life it at risk. So he always raises one eyebrows questioning and Peter answers as wordless as the inquirer. Hereafter Felix can take the Lost Ones to a safer place – though maybe one could easily argue that there is no safe place on Neverland’s ground. Peter will hereafter either stay in the camp or elsewhere in Neverland’s never-ending jungle until the thirst takes over completely and he runs. 

When doing this there’s no saying how long the thirst will last; until he is satisfied, but when might that be? Who should sacrifice himself in order to save the other Lost Ones? Bravery may be a trait of character among them but willingly giving up one’s life to die a martyr death is not. So Peter must take what he will take with force if the Lost Ones doesn’t overpower one of the newcomers and throws him to Peter first. 

Neither Peter nor the Lost Ones prefer this kind of mania. Maybe Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger does, but that is quite understandable given the circumstances.  
If Peter is not to be found in the jungles when his green orbs turn red there is only one other place he might be. At one occasion he went to the lagoon, driven there by the scent of fresh blood, but the taste of mermaid was different and the half-girls where harder to fight than he liked. So he made sure not to go there again. Instead he’d go on board the Jolly Roger and into the captain’s cabin. 

Killian had no way of knowing when or why Peter emerged. Sometimes it was to torment the captain, sometimes it was to offer him a deal, other times simply to talk or to warn him. But other times – times like these – Peter was there for entirely different reasons. At first, when he sees the boy standing in the cabin, leaned against the wall or hidden in the shadows of the night, Killian cannot tell if Peter is a King or a Killer. Must of the time, to be honest, the demon-boy is both. But when Peter steps forward and the dim light from the lantern fall upon his youthful, demonic face with his grim features and drawn lips, Killian can see the eyes; the eyes will always give him away. 

,,Peter,” Killian says – maybe as a last attempt of some sort of pretend that he’d seen it coming. 

,,My dear Killian” the demon answers and tilts his head lightly. ,,How are you tonight?” 

,,I’ve been better” the captain answers truthfully – and although there conversation sounds much like the others they’ve had the last of couple of days there’s something very different about it; something dark and twisted lurks just beneath their simply words, and it’s like Killian can hear the thirst in Peter’s voice. 

,,Ah,” Peter says and takes a steps towards the man. ,,You have also been worse,”

The smile that spreads on the boy’s features is not as much of delight as it is a promise – a promise of what is about to happen. The captain is a fairly reliable man and therefor he does what he always does; tries to fight. When Killian grabs the sword and jump to the side Peter only rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue. And when Killian tries to hit Peter with the weapon the boy simply grabs the blade and holds in his palm. The boy’s blood falls from between his finger, slides down the blades and colors the wooden floor a crimson red. Hook bites his lips and draws his sword back, making one last attempt at escaping though it seems cursed to go wrong from the very beginning. 

They end up on the floor; Peter on top of Killian, holding the Captains hand and hook down on either side of his head. A position they’ve found themselves in too many times to count. Killian looks up at the boy whose face is merely inches apart from his own. Everything about the King is the same except those hateful, dangerous eyes; they are so full of hatred and fear and lust and lack of control and they hold so much damage and despair. 

Peter smirks down at the man and again he tilts his head as if he’s admiring the man below him. He licks his lips slightly and reveals a bit of Peter’s white teeth. It’s hard to tell for someone who doesn’t know but for Killian – almost an expert on the subject by now – it’s easy to see how two of Peter’s teeth are longer and sharper than the rest. Not much, but enough to make fatal damaged should they be connected to something breakable – like a fresh, white neck. 

Killian swallows hard and Peter looks at his Adam’s able. The captain can see the boy’s lust filling his eyes like tears and the oldest holds his breath. Peter looks from the Adam’s able to the captain’s vulnerable neck; he can see the veins, he can smell the blood pulsing inside them, he can hear it beating fast and uncontrollably just under the skin.  
Peter leans down a bit. He stops just above the skin itself. He’s so close Killian can feel some of his hair on his face. What he can also feel is the boy’s fingers trembling. The Captain is still holding his breath; waiting and anticipating. And then it happens; Peter moves fast – faster than anyone should be able to with any amount of magic. He grabs the captain’s neck and forces him up, pushes him back hard and without doubt, so Killian’s back connects with the wall. The loud crash is followed by several pictures falling to the floor. However none of them notice. So occupied by conquering or staying alive they stay in their own little world. 

Killian can’t breathe with Peter’s tight grip on his neck. Peter is holding him very, very still. His teeth are bare and clenched and the red in his eyes has turned into fire.  
He loosens his grip enough for Killian to stay alive before he moves; Peter pushes one leg in between the Captain’s and grab his right arm with his free hand. Killian looks down at the boy – who is no longer a boy – and he’s certain of this; there’s no one in the world that would, at that moment, be able to defeat the boy; not even the boy himself. And Killian isn’t sure whether it’s all because of the blood rush or if some of it is Peter’s magic as well put the boy is so strong, so fierce, and so confident and without doubt in his every move it makes the captain’s blood run faster. 

Peter notices and draws in a quick breath. He bores his teeth into his own lower lip, never taking his eyes of off Killian’s exposed neck. Then he swallows hard and moves his hand from his tight grip; he lets it caress Killian neck, his jaw and his cheek. Here it stops. It’s gently and careful the way Peter cubs the captain’s cheek. One could mistake it for love a moment or two – but only for so long, because when Peter draws his lips back, revealing more of those killer teeth even a fool would know what was about to happen had nothing to do with devotion and everything to do with devouring. 

Killian doesn’t know how to prepare himself; even after all this time he still can’t comprehend what is going on when they’re doing this. So when Peter’s teeth connect with the Captain’s neck and breaks it the captain cannot hold back a shriek of pain. He hits his head against the wall behind him and his own teeth sinks into his lower lip until it draws blood but none of that matter. 

As Peter sucks in the blood like its air filling up hungry, starving lungs, Killian can feel his grip grow stronger and more intense. The boy’s nails are burning against Killian’s wrist and the hand placed on the captain’s cheek in no longer caressing – instead it holds Killian’s head still, with fingers so strong they will break the oldest neck if he as much as thinks about moving an inch to the wrong side. With his free hand Killian grabs Peter’s shoulder but if it’s to hold the boy back or steady himself so he won’t fall, the captain can’t tell. Then Peter’s shoves his knee closer to Killian and the movement makes the captain hiss in either pain or pleasure. But whatever it is, it is only there for seconds; then it’s replaced by the pain devouring Killian almost as fast as Peter is. The boy drinks like it’s going to save his life, like the blood on his lips and in his mouth is all there is and will ever be. He drinks and blood slips from the corner of his mouth and slides down his jaw and the boy still doesn’t stop. Killian’s hold on Peter is growing weaker and weaker by the second. His vision is blurry and he can’t tell if it’s Peter or himself holding him up. The boy certainly tightens his grip as if afraid the captain will fall. And he probably will, because his food slips and he can help his body tilting to the left. If Peter hadn’t moved in so close there was room left between them for the captain to fall into he would’ve. But the demon did move and so the captain remains standing for a little while longer. 

When Peter finally stops sucking out the blood and instead starts breathing through his nose the captain is almost unconscious. Peter still hasn’t actually moved yet; lips still connected to the broken skin though his teeth are finally gone. They stand like that for a second and then Peter loosens his grip on the arm. He doesn’t move he just provides the captain with the ability to move his arm almost freely. Peter is giving him a choice and the captain better choose wisely. With that said, it might be useful to ad that what the captain did next had nothing to do with better or worse but was simply him following his desires; though he will deny that. 

Killian takes a deep breath, trying to get some strength back. He moves his other arm so it also grabs a hold of Peter’s shoulders. When Peter feels the captain beginning to slide down the wall he makes a sound in the bag of his throat and at once the captain feel the magic around Neverland pulse like electricity and give him some of his much needed strength back; not enough to push Peter away – never enough to push the demon boy away. 

Peter’s lips connects with the skin once again but this time it isn’t to drink but though still to devour; the kiss isn’t gently because hardly anything every is in the captain’s life. Instead it is lustful. Far too lustful to come from such innocent lips. 

,,You are a boy,” Killian spits in a last attempt of rebellion. At any other time Peter would’ve grown angry without doubt but at the moment, with the captain pressed up against the wall in his own cabin and the taste of his blood still fresh on the top of his tongue, Peter simply chuckles. 

The demons tongue runs over the skin. Peter licks the neck and the jaw; all the way to Killian’s cheek. They are almost evened out. The height difference between the two is less significant than one would’ve imagined and especially when Peter is still half holding Killian. Killian tenses, still with a tight grip on the other. The air is caught somewhere down in his throat and the captain makes a strangled noise. It seems to amuse the demon and Peter removes the hand on Killian’s arm completely. 

Again given a choice Killian looks down at the boy. His eyes are slowly turning back to the green orbs the captain knows so well. The red is slipping out of them, like tears are washing them away. If the captain found the red terrifying it’s nothing compared to what dwells underneath them; a dangerous mixture of amusement, rage and lust. Killian can technically move his arm and attempt to split the boy open with his Hook. Killian knows – as well as Peter – that he will not succeed. The consequences he’ll have to face after worse will inevitably be… life-threatening. 

Peter, still with a hand firmly on Killian’s face, moves the oldest face so it’s millimeters from his own; a wide smirk spread on his features and Killian cannot deny that the boy is beautiful in his own youthful, murderous, demonic way. 

,,My dearest Killian,” Peter asks. ,,Why most we always play this boring game?” 

The Captain looks him straight in the eyes with his teeth clenched and his jaw tightened. Killian wants to push the boy away – he knows that is what he wants. But – and Killian blamed the magic that Peter send through his veins – he also wants to press his lips against the boys. It wouldn’t be the first or the last. Concerning the matter of Peter practically poisoning his captain it is very plausibly, though the boy would prefer if the captain would just submit to him willingly instead of always insisting of trying to deny them both what they want after the blood-rush has faded away into hardly anything. 

Again Peter tilts his head returning the captain glare with no hesitation. He waits for the other to move first; and after what feels like hours but is probably seconds he finally does. Killian’s grab on Peter’s shoulder grows stronger and the captain makes an attempt at pushing the boy away and throw himself to the side and out of his grip. With his Hook he tries to aim for Peter throat to cut it open so the blood will spill from the child’s neck as it had from Killian’s own. 

However, as many have already guessed, it didn’t go very well. Peter takes a violent step back when the Hook approaches far too slow for it to do any damaged at all. With that motion he also lets go of the captain that has clearly overestimated his own strength; without Peter’s slender fingers to hold him upright the captain falls to the floor. 

Lying on his side on the wooden floor he can see Peter’s blood from where the captain cut his hand. Killian just looks at it for a second or two and if it’s supposed to bring him comfort – the thought that even Peter can be harmed – it doesn’t. 

Peter is irritated – no, he’s angry. And also slightly amused. He sits down in front of the captain. Then his eyes dart to the hook. With one quick move with his hand the Hooks is gone. Where it is located Killian has no idea. Will he get it back? One can never too sure with the demon-boy. 

Then the boy grabs the captain shoulder and quickly forces him to sit upright against the wall. He holds the oldest arms against the wall on either side his head and slowly situates himself in Killian’s lap. He talks but Killian cannot make out the word. They are mumbled against Killian’s own shoulder. Then Peter leans in so his ear is right next to Killian. 

,,You and I both know, Killian,” he says. ,,That it isn’t wise to disobey me. Remember what happened the last time you didn’t listen to me?”

Killian opens his mouth to come with some hoarse answer but Peter stops any words from spilling from the mouth by placing his own lips on the captain’s. Killian can taste his own blood on Peter’s lips. 

For a moment it is only Peter kissing the captain but then Killian responds. He will always say it’s the magic inside him but who knows how much of it really just the man himself.  
The kiss, like everything else between the boy and his captain, is far from gently. Their teeth click, their tongues battle and Killian’s blood spill from Peter’s lips and into the captains owns mouth. Peter still holds Killian’s one arm pressed against the wall but the other he moves. His own free hand he pushes into Killian’s hair; pulling and tugging till it physically hurts. 

Killian, again with a free hand to move, doesn’t for a second consider trying to escape. Instead he puts the hand on Peter’s waist and pushes the boy closer. A moan falls from Killian’s lip and into the kiss where Peter is biting, licking, fighting. 

The boy moves his hips in a manner that has everything to do with seducing the poor man beneath him, and it seems to work. A yelp – a thing between pain and pleasure – escapes Killian’s lips. Peter leans his head back slightly so their lips aren’t connected but so close Killian can still taste the boy. Peter’s hot breath hit’s Killian’s face and as it does, Peter moves his hips once more; grinning down against the captain. 

Killian, with a firm hold on Peter waist, stops him. He holds him still with the last bit of strength and self-control he has. Peter, who’s had his eyes closed, opens them and looks at his captain. Then he leans in again and their lips meet and Killian stops fighting; the grip loosens and immediately afterwards Peter is moving against the captain, causing the oldest to moan. 

,,See,” Peter mumbles against Killian’s lips. ,,There is no need to try and deny that this is what you want”

,,It isn’t” Killian bites back but his voice is dark with lust and his eyes only half opened. Peter snorts and moves his hips again. This time Killian bites his lip not to moan but even then a half-strangled noise from the back of his throat slips. 

And then Peter is gone; just like that. No longer situated in Killian’s lap but instead standing at the exact stop where he emerged the boy is looking at the man. Covered in darkness and his face hidden in the shadows Killian cannot read the boy, he has no idea what goes on behind those eyes that has turned completely and utterly green. 

,,I’ll see you soon,” Peter promise. ,,My dearest Killian” 

And seconds later the captain is alone in his cabin.


End file.
